Finala
Finala is a possible Elf companion in Dungeon Siege II, and Dungeon Siege II: Broken World. She is a skilled Combat Mage. Personality Finala is considered somewhat of a perfectionist, and she expects her high standards to be met by all of those around her. She has a fiery temper, and does not suffer fools easily, if at all. Because of her demeanor, Finala tends to take charge in most situations that she is involved in. Though she is stubborn, deep down, Finala has a kind heart, and has the capacity to admit when she is wrong about something. Biography Dungeon Siege II Finala was one of the childhood friends of a mercenary who would later join Valdis's army alongside Drevin. She disapproved of this course of action, and held a bitter grudge against them, believing that they had abandoned their hometown to earn blood money by fighting alongside the Morden. She herself would become quite a famous engineer in her hometown of Aman'lu. When Valdis and the Archmage brought fire raining down upon the town, Finala rushed north, making her way to the Elen'lu Isles, hoping to activate the Prism of the Elves and bring healing waters raining down from the sky. While taking a short rest near the edge of the Vai'lutra Forest, her old friend appeared. Finala berated them for their involvement with Valdis, but was eventually convinced to return to town in order to fix the bridge there while they continued on to the Elen'lu Isles. She was amazed when her friend returned, having kept their word. She asked to join them in their fight against Valdis, and together, they traveled after Princess Evangeline's caravan. After running across a secret Morden intelligence camp within the Kithraya Caverns, Finala and her companions discovered the attack plans that Valdis and his army had used to assault Greilyn Isle. Among the records, they also uncovered a map, which showed the location of four hidden towers scattered about the jungle. Finala gleefully destroyed these towers, and learned more: the location of a secret Durvla hatchery beneath the distant city of Darthrul, as well the central Morden intelligence camp in the Desert of Kaderak. The party discovered dozens of plans within the camp, detailing future military operations all across Aranna. Finala destroyed these plans, and reiterated her vow to wipe out the Morden. She thanked her friend for bringing her with them, knowing that, without them, she never would have left Aman'lu and joined the resistance. Broken World Following the party's victory over Valdis, Finala, like all Elves, lost her visions as a result of the Second Cataclysm. Over the next year, she traveled from place to place, helping survivors to rebuild after the destruction that she had unknowingly helped bring about, always keeping an eye out for the Overmage who had manipulated her and her companions. Eventually, she made her way back towards Aman'lu, stopping at the Dryad Outpost, where she was able to rejoin her companions in their hunt for the evil sorcerer. Finala was deeply disturbed when the party discovered that Celeb'hel the Elder had become a rogue mage, driven to insanity by the Overmage's tutelage. They were forced to kill him, although Amren pointed out that they were only able to do so because Celeb'hel himself willed it. Finala lashed out at her friends, blaming them for the Elder's death, because it was they who had allowed the Overmage to escape their grasp so many times. When they pointed out that she too had been powerless to stop the Cinbri, Finala, stubborn as always, refused to listen. Her mind turned instead to Aman'lu... When the party arrived in her hometown, Finala's worst fears were realized: Aman'lu had fallen. The ancient Familiars had returned, and butchered most of the citizens. Her old friend gave her comfort however, promising that they would avenge the fallen, and rebuild their hometown. Finala told them that she was glad that Aman'lu had someone so strong to support it in it's darkest hour. Her and her companions went on to slay the dreaded Familiar Surgeons, and eventually tracked down the Overmage himself to the ancient Cinbri City. Finala realized that this was the very place from which Zaramoth controlled the River of Souls during the First Age, and feared what their foe might bring about if he were able to do the same. Luckily, they were able to defeat the Overmage, even after he ascended to become Zaramoth Reborn. Later Life Finala returned to Aman'lu following the Overmage's defeat, and assumed the role of leader. She proved to be exactly what her people needed, and, alongside Danadel, led the Elves into a new era of prosperity, using her knowledge as an engineer to rebuild and recover from the horrors that had befallen her hometown. Under her influence, the Elves began to reclaim lost territory in the Vai'kesh and Vai'lutra forests. Companion Info Finala can be found in Act II. In order to recruit her, one must first reactivate the Prism of the Elves. Afterwards, she can be found standing near the repaired bridge along the southern edge of Aman'lu. Her personal quest, Finala's Contempt, is available in Act II. The quest is received by using the broken Morden elevator at the southern end of the Upper Kithraya Caverns. Finala's levels when first recruited are as follows: Trivia * Lothar seems to have something of a crush on Finala, due to her strong-willed, no-nonsense nature. Their shared hatred of the Morden probably has something to do with it as well. * As revealed by Amren during his personal quest, Finala, as well as all the other companions in Dungeon Siege II, are descendants of the Azunites. This would explain why they can see, and not be possessed by, the Shard Souls that the party so often encounters. Category:Companions Category:Characters Category:DS2 Companions Category:DS2:BW Companions Category:Elves